Dealing With A Baby Purple Minion
by Pricat
Summary: After finding an infant purple minion, the minions are taking care of it which leads to fun and antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I could not help myself as after talking to my friend on Deviant Att this had to be done, as it is too cute the idea of the minions taking care of a baby purple minion so one thing led to another.**

 **In this story, Gru and his family especially the minions take in a baby purple minion which Gru names Sputnik hehe.**

 **I hope you like and looking forward to Mower Minions in front of Secret Life of Pets hehe**

* * *

"Getbthe door, Kev ad it could be important like what dad said plus if it's a stranger or wrird you can scare it off." Margo said seeing the male Purpke minion answer the door.

It was a typical day at Tne Gru house and the girls and minions along with Tne purple minions in their family had been playing in the backyard since it was good weather being Spring but unaware that somebody would join the family and right now, Gru and Lucy had went to Tne store so Margo was in charge.

"Or I can kick butt, right?" Edith said going Aftef Kevin seeing him surprised finding nobody there but a basket.

"Hm weird, but let's take a peek in case somebody's messing with us." Kevin told the girl who was in her ninja suit and wearing her beanie hat

"Holy bananas, ho,y bananas we need to get Margo!" Kevin said taking the basket in with him as Edith ran to get Margo pulling her Ibside making her wonder why they were excitable, until she looked.

Inside was a sleepy baby Purpke minion without goggles bit adorable realising somebody had left it here guessing Gru would know what to do

"We have to take care of it, Ojay?" Margo said seeing Edith and Kevin exvited thinking it was gonna stay seeing it awake but whimpering making Edith, Kevin and Margo worry.

"I guess it's hungry, right sis?" Edith said seeing Kevin grab a banana from the bowl on the table.

"Kev, babies don't have teeth yet or fangs in his case so it had to be liquid lime milk!" Edith said seeing Margo smile surprised at her sister's quick thinking.

Agnes and Totoro had walked into the kitchen wondering what was going on but excited seeing the infant purple minion ho,ding it carefully calming it a bit while Margo was pouring milk into a soppy cup bit put a straw in it.

"There you go, milk and when dad gets back he can figure it out." Edith said hearing it belch after finishing making her, Agnes and Kevin giggle just as Gru and Lucy got back wondering what the heck was going on.

"We can explain dad, okay!" Edith said to him.

* * *

"Aw this little guy is adorable, and he's just a baby but yes he can stay since nobody would want him and others could mistreat him plus you guts seem to like him." Gru said after he and Lucy had gotten back after Edith and Kevin explained to him.

"Awesome, but we need to name him like something cool since he is a forever pup." Edith said making Agnes, Gru, Lucy and Margo nod along with Totoro.

"I know, Pepsi!" Edith said giving her sisters wrird loojs and Gru was trying not to chuckle tol hard because it was quirky like Tneir family so,it fit seeing the infant Purpke minion in his arms drinking from a bottle which Agnes had helped with

"Maybe Sputnik, which is just as uniquevasnaming him after soda." Gru said to them as Tne infant liked that name seeing Edith relent since Agnes was ho,ding Sputnik like her baby doll.

"Hey, that means new brother!" Totorosaid makingbyhem giggle because it wGru as so cute and innocent plus were figuring things out as they went along with Sputnik changing the infant's diaper since it needed to be changed.

Gru saw the other minions curious about Sputnik listening to Gru explain they could take care of the baby purple minion since it was imprinting with tnem


	2. Tending To Sputnik

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more but I love where it is going.**

 **Gru and the family are adjusting to Sputnik but he is rambunctious like sneaking out of the pkaypen in the lab and accepting the call of nature.**

* * *

"Wow, Sputnik is pretty loud for two in the morning but it's okay because he doesn't know any better you know?" Dave said seeing Kevin feeding Sputnik milk because Gru had let them take care of the infant

"Yep, he's gonna love it here but happy dad kept him because he is adorable plus Nefario nees to give him a check up in the morning." Kevin told him making Dave nod.

It was two in the morning but the others were sleeping peacefully so both Dave and Kevin were taking care of the Guy rocking him gently after burping him

They were putting Sputnik back into his crib seeing him asleep kissing his purple furred head seeing him out like a light.

They were going to bed but we're cuddling each other in bed but out like lights because they needed their energy for fun and taking care of Sputnik.

* * *

Gru was with Nefario in the lab with the other minions plus Gru had made a play pen for Sputnik so had put baby toys in there for the infant purple minion to play with but was curious about what was going on, wanting to explore the lab sneaking out crawling around, which the minions had no clue about because they were busy.

Sputnik was watching Dave, Gru and Nefario testing things making the infant purple minion want to play too stunning Gru stopping Dave from firing the bazooka scooping up Sputnik despite his wanting to be put down.

"Who let you out, buddy as the lab is dangerous, eh?" Gru said seeing Sputnik play with his scarf which was cute guessing he was just curious since it was his first day being part of their family and already he was fitting in.

Plus nature was calling and Sputnik accepted the call going in his diaper making the other minions giggle at the infant because he needed an new diaper seeing Lucy help since Sputnik was upset and needed to be soothed seeing her rocking the infant purple minion gently seeing him calmer.

"I need a fresh diaper, boys!" Gru said seeing Kevin help

"It's okay little guy as it's fine, because we're here for you." he said realising it was lunchtime making Gru agree since Sputnik was also hungry going to the kitchen.


	3. Check Up

"Alright it's pizza night but what about Sputnik?" Totoro adked innocently making Gru and Lucy chuckle at the male purple minion pup guessing he had been a baby once

"Sweetie, your new brother can't eat solid food yet, but Nefario came up with a way he can eat pizza so he won't be left out but go get ready for bath time." Lucy said seeing Agnes there.

"Coming!" Totoro said since he and the other purple minions in the family learnt that taking a bath wasn't so bad so Gru was relieved feeding Sputnik and playing with him which the infant was loving getting an idea because Sputnik needed a check up to make sure he was healthy.

He knew that Nefario did check ups for the other minions so maybe he could do one for Sputnik since he was going to be part of the family making Fave and Kevin underdtand knowing it would be better if Dr Thea did it since she was a minion and a doctor.

"You've got a point there boys, even though Nefario knows what he's doing." Gru told them.

Edith was playing dodgeball in the house with the minions and Purpke minions making Gru and Lucy sigh catching the ball before anything got broken or somebody got hurt annoying Tne beanie hat wearing girl who was in pyjamas after having a bath, so Gru sighed.

"Edith you know the rules, as you could have broken something or gotten hurt but go play since the pizza will be here soon." Gru said seeing her run off pretty fast making Lucy giggle sitting on the couch while playing with Sputnik

"He is too adorable, you know?" she said hearing Sputnik babble in baby talk but sneeze which was adorable

"Let's hope he's not catching a cold, as that woukdn't be good for him and he needs a check up." Lucy said seeing the minions play freeze tag using the freeze ray making Gru shake his head handing Sputnik to Lucy

"I need to get the freeze ray out of a ninja's hands, before the house gets pretty cold!" Gru said as she nodded cuddling Sputnik hearing him sneeze feeling his purple furred head feeling it was a little warm.

"Aww, somebody has the sniffles which is adorable!" Lucy said putting a blanket around him to keep him warm despite his body being covered in purple fur.

* * *

"Aww this little guy is adorable, but what's his name?" Thea asked.

"Sputnik Gru, doc as Gru named him." Dave said making Gru smirk since besides him, Dave and Kevin were great with Sputnik which was why they'd came with Gru so Sputnik could have his first check up.

"Well he's doing good for his first time and very curious, like all babies are with things since Gru is a great dad but we should fill out an new baby verification for him since I am gonna be his doctor like with you guys-" Thea said seeing Sputnik Pkaying with her stethoscope which was cute.

"It's fine, he's just being playful like all babies human or minion or animal but he's healthy." Thea said to them taking Sputnik's footprints for his certificate

Lucy was finding that adorable when they got back home making Gru agree


	4. Teething Trouble

Gru was chuckling as he was playing with Sputnik, which Lucy fond adorable so happy they'd adopted the infant purple minion seeing Edith doing karate, making her sigh seeing Stuart with a video camera

"Please don't be like that, when you get older." Gru told Sputnik.

"He won't, but he will be chubby, you know?" Kevin said.

It was mid afternoon, and Sputnik had woken up from his nap, so Gru was playing with him because he was loving having the little guy around seeing Sputnik get rambunctious.

"Just like all minions, playful and mischievous." Gru said.

Lucy agreed seeing Sputnik crawling around on the floor, after Kyle, despite the fact the monster dog was scared of Sputnik, just because he was a purple minion.

"Kyle will warm up, once he gets to know you." Gru said playing with him on the floor, which Agnes found cute, since Sputnik was part of their family now.

"Yes that's true, my littlest kitten." Gru replied, hearing Sputnik whimper which made him frantic, pucking him up.

"Holy cow, he's teething, that's what's annoying him." Gru said making Lucy get it.

"Aww, somebody's becoming a big boy!" she told him.

Gru nodded, knowing it would be a long night tonight, now Sputnik was teething but would stay up with him, but heard Sputnik was whimpering and crying, because he was getting another fang.

"Aww it's okay buddy, as this is a good thing but let's get you milk." Gru told him

Nefario handed him a bottle of milk, which had the Banana Bites baby formula in it, meaning he would be a chubby pup when he got older, which would be cute.

* * *

"Poor little guy, all tired because he couldn't sleep because of teething." Lucy said the next morning as Gru had put Sputnik down for a sleep, as all night the little guy had been crying so Gru had been up all night with Sputnik so the family were relieved.

Lucy was seeing the girls getting ready for school, but were a tad sleepy from Sputnik crying all night, from teething so was taking them knowing Gru could keep Sputnik happy, since he was sleepy.

Plus the infant purple minion was becoming chubby, because Nefario had put the Banana Bites baby formula in his milk, so was outgrowing his diapers.

"It's okay, as teething is natural and a sign of growing up." Gru said.

He saw Sputnik making a face, as nature was calling, but accepting and going in his diaper, giggling making Gru smile going to change it, making Lucy smile but saw Sputnik get sleepy, which was aiding his growing chubby belly which she found adorable seeing he would need bigger onesies, as he had outgrown his old one"


	5. Having An Nasty Cold

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope you enjoy.**

 **Sputnik is not feeling so good, and has a bad cold but Gru and the others can help him feel better, since they are a very close family..**

* * *

"Whoa, is Sputnik alright?" Margo asked, as Gru and Lucy weren't back yet from date night but Sputnik didn't look so happy, or acting like his normal self.

Unknown to her, her sisters or the other minions in the house, little Sputnik had caught a cold, and it was doing an number on the infant purple minion.

"Aww, he's dosed up, but mom and dad will figure out what to do." Margo said, seeing Agnes and Edith get ready for bef, wondering how Sputnik had gotten a cold making Kevin shake his purple furred head at them.

Thankfully, Gru and Lucy were home, wondering what was wrong, hearing the girls say that Sputnik had a cold making Gru worry, picking Sputnik up gently, feeling he had a bad fever going to get a cold compress to try and bring down the fever, seeing Lucy had called Dr Thea.

"It's gonna be alright, little one, as a cold isn't fun, but how did he get a cold?" Gru said, rocking the infant purple minion in his arms seemed to be helping a little.

"Wait, did you go out in the snow earlier?" Lucy asked the girls, seeing Totoro nod.

"We didn't make Sputnik sick, honest!" Edith said, making Gru chuckle.

"We know you woukd never do that, but the house has been really cold, but your mom and I can help Sputnik." Gru assured them seeing them go to bed, making Lucy get it hearing Sputnik sneezing a lot but whimpering.

"It's alright, but seeing him like this is not good." Gru said t Lucy, trying to get Sputnik to drink milk.

* * *

Later the next morning, Gru was tending to a sleepy but still dosed up Sputnik who was grumpy, making Lucy chuckle guessing the purple minion infant was still dosed up but taking him to Dr Thea in a little while seeing Sputnik was red hot giggling and coughing making Gru guess he was burning up leaving for Dr Thea already.

"You think Sputnik is alright, mom?" Kevin asked, after Gru had left with Sputnik.

"It is a cold, but just a bad one." Lucy said to them.

Later that day, Gru returned with Sputnik, who had a bad cold but Dr Thea had given him medicine, to help him feel better, making Lucy and the others get it.

"He'll be alright, as everybody gets sick, even minions and purple minions." Gru told them.

He was giving Sputnik medicine, singing to him which was helping the infant purple minion take medicine which was helping him seeing him sneeze a lot, which was very cute which aKevin had recorded.

"He just neds TLC, you know to get better?" Lucy said holding a sleeping Sputnik in her arms, humming softly to herself.

"We shoukd let him rest, as that will help him." Gru said to them, seeing Sputnik throw up on his shoes, making Edith chuckle.

"He just needs to rest, but that seems like a good sign." Lucy said, seeing Gru go change.


	6. Taking His First Steps

"Come on, you can do it, walk!" Gru said, to a very curious Sputnik.

"Gru, what're you trying to do, involving Sputnik?" Lucy asked her husband.

It was a few weeks after Sputnik had a cold, but trying to get the infant Purpke minion, to try and take his first steps, but the infant Purpke minion was being stubborn, making Lucy get it guessing that maybe, Sputnik would do that on his own, without somebody trying to get him to.

"He'll do it, when he wants to, alright?" Lucy said seeing Kevin agree, remembering he and Dave had been like zGru, trying to get Lei, their pup to take her first steps and they had to be patient.

"You have a point, I guess, we just have to wait, until he wants to." Gru said.

They were seeing the girls home, but wondering what was wrong, getting it when Dave told tnem, hoping that Sputnik would walk soon, but the little guy saw bananas which he really wanted, getting onto his little feet, walking unsteadily towards where the bananas were, seeing Gru surprised, along with Lucy and the girls, that Sputnik had taken his first steps.

"Good boy, as I'm proud of you, how you are growing up." Gru said to him.

Lucy got the feeling, that Sputnik might cause mischief, now he was more mobile making the otjers grin, especially Mark, making Dave worry, knowing that he might do something to Sputnik, so was keeping an eye on him seeing Sputnik chasing after Kyle, which they found funny.

"Whoa there boy, Kyle might not get we're playing." Kevin told him, seeing Sputnik hug him.

* * *

That early evening, Gru was chasing after a rambunctious Sputnik, because it was his bedtime, but the infant Purpke minion was running around in his diaper, which was cute but it was nearly bedtime, seeing Lucy catch him, knowing somebody had given him ice cream, but it was alright because it was sweet.

They were singing to him, which was soothing him to sleep, kissing his little purple furred head leaving him be, seeing the girls ready for bed, making them relieved.

"Is Sputnik alright, Gru?" Agnes asked him.

"Yes, he just went to sleep, after we wore him out." Gru replied to her.

After giving the girls goodnight kisses, they were asleep but Gru and Lucy were having alone time, and drinking coffee to relax themselves since they'd had a long day, needing their rest hoping that Sputnik was alright.


End file.
